Balmora (Morrowind)
Balmora is a major city located on the island of Vvardenfell in Morrowind. Background Balmora is the district seat of House Hlaalu, one of the Dunmer great houses, and the largest settlement on Vvardenfell after Vivec City. The Hlaalu Council Hall, the location of House Hlaalu's bureaucracy and leadership, was located within the city of Balmora. Imperial-constructed roads led south to Pelagiad, Seyda Neen, Ebonheart, and Vivec City, and led north to Hla Oad, Caldera, and Ald'ruhn. Balmora's four principal districts were High Town, the Commercial District, Labor Town, and Fort Moonmoth. Balmora city was a large settlement in the Hlaalu urban style, including urban temple compounds featuring high-walled outer courtyards with small shelters and halls clustered around the Temple shrine itself, and aristocratic residences of the Great Houses similar to Temple compounds with walled outer courts and outbuildings for craftsmen and servants and dominated by a grand manor residence in place of the Temple Shrine. Due to the fact that Great House Hlaalu, who possessed an aggressive mercantile culture, strongly admired and were influenced by Imperial culture, Balmora was a more modern, and more densely populated settlement than the cities of the other Great Houses. High Town, located on the hill to the west, was the location of the Tribunal Temple shrine, Hlaalu Council Hall, rich manors, upper class shops, and the Morag Tong guildhall. The Commercial District, just west of the Odai River, was centered on the large plaza north of South Gate, with the Silt Strider ports along the south wall, east of the South Gate. The Fighters Guild and Mages Guild, and most of Balmora's shops and inns, were located along the streets of the Commercial District. Labor Town, east of the river, where the commoners and the poor lived, had several modest cornerclubs and a few merchants. Fort Moonmoth, a long walk southeast of the city, housed the Imperial Legion garrison and the Imperial Cult shrine. Though Balmora managed to escape the Oblivion Crisis without being assaulted by the Daedric Forces of Destruction under the command of the Deadric Prince Mehrunes Dagon, it was significantly damaged by Nordic and Orcish mercenary raiders taking advantage of the chaos created by the Oblivion Crisis to launch attacks against the city. After the Oblivion Crisis, Balmora enjoyed a brief period of economic resurgence and stability until it was swallowed by the Odai River during the destruction of the Ministry of Truth. Its ruins were most likely occupied by the invading Argonian forces under the command of the An-Xileel during their invasion of Morrowind. History Led by the legendary prophet Veloth, the ancestors of the Dunmer, exiles from Altmer cultures in the Summerset Isles, came to the region of Morrowind. In the earliest times, the Dunmer were harassed and dominated by Nordic sea raiders. When the scattered Dunmer tribes consolidated into the predecessors of the Great House clans, they threw out their Nordic oppressors and successfully resisted further incursions led by the Great House of warriors, House Redoran, and the Great House of merchants, House Hlaalu, who successfully used their merchant vessels to fight off encroaching Nordic naval vessels. As a reward for their bravery in fighting against the Nords, House Hlaalu was awarded a huge swathe of land in central, southern, and eastern Vvardenfell. The Dunmer tribes were originally nomadic, wandering the wastelands and grassy plains of Morrowind. Eventually; however, the Dunmer, led by House Indoril and House Dres settled down and began the process of constructing cities. House Hlaalu decided to build their capital city at a strategic position along the Odai River between two mountain ranges surrounding Red Mountain and the Inner Sea. They constructed Balmora here so that their capital would be far enough inland to be protected from constant attack by Nordic raiders, and yet allow easy access of the city by their merchant vessels from the Inner Sea. Using the blue waters of the long Odai River as the nexus of their city, the Hlaalu began to construct Balmora using a variation of the High Velothi style that Districts Balmora's four districts were High Town, the Commercial District, Labor Town, and Fort Moonmoth. High Town, on the hill to the west, had the Tribunal Temple shrine, Hlaalu Council Hall, rich manors, better shops, and the Morag Tong guildhall. The Commercial District, just west of the river, was centered on the large plaza north of South Gate, with the Silt Strider port along the south wall, east of South Gate. The Fighters Guild and Mages Guild, and most of Balmora's shops and inns, were located along the streets of the Commercial District. Labor Town, east of the river, where the commoners and poor lived, had several modest cornerclubs and a few merchants. Fort Moonmoth, a long walk southeast of town, housed the Imperial Legion garrison and the Imperial Cult. Guide to Balmora High Town Commercial District Labor Town Fort Moonmoth Specific Locations Notable Residents The most important citizen of Balmora for the character is Caius Cosades, however there are a number of other important people, such as Eydis Fire-Eye, the head of the Fighters Guild in Balmora. Travel and Transportation A good road leads south to Pelagiad, Seyda Neen, Ebonheart, and Vivec. A rugged wilderness track leads southwest along the Odai River to the fishing village of Hla Oad. Improved roads head north to Caldera and Ald'ruhn. The silt strider port is on the west side of the river near South Gate. Silt strider service goes to Ald'ruhn, Suran, Ald'ruhn, and Seyda Neen. Guild guides at the Mages Guild can teleport you to Ald'ruhn, Vivec, Caldera, and Sadrith Mora for a fee. Hla Oad is southwest on the coast. An unimproved trail leads northeast up the ravines of Foyada Mamaea to Ghostgate; the path is easy to follow, but dangerous beasts threaten pilgrims who travel this route to Ghostgate shrine. ("Guide to Balmora") Guide to Balmora Gallery morroblivion-balmora_preview.jpg location.jpg ﻿ Appearances * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *''The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal'' * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion References Category:Locations Category:Morrowind: Locations Category:Cities Category:Cities in Morrowind